A Broken Child
by sexyslytheringoddess012
Summary: Harry is being abused by his Uncle. Petunia and Dudley have had enough of it so they get him out. Severus Snape comes to retrieve him and takes him to Malfoy Manor. Will Harry be able heal surrounded by Death Eaters? What will happen to the boy-who-lived? And what's this about a Veela? Slash, abuse, m/m rating is T for now
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Lovelies! I have adopted this story from XxXxCutter090313xXxX I have made a few changes and will continue to do so as the story progresses. The updates will be slow and they might not be all that long but I will be updating as often as I can.

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. Sadly.

.

A Broken Child

.

.

.

"Petunia, wake the boy up. I'm off to work," Vernon grunted tiredly as he struggled to pull on his jumper.

"Yes, dear. I'll make sure he gets all his chores done for the day," Petunia said quietly as she watched her husband waddle out the front door. "Dudley! Come on, we have to be quick. Go get his things and don't forget under the floor boards," She yelled as her son raced up the stairs.

Petunia walked over to the cupboard where Vernon had thrown her nephew and opened it slowly, the sight made her want to vomit. Her nephew, the last piece of her sister, was huddled on a small cot, naked and bruised, his small body covered in semen. She gagged and had to turn away for a moment, taking deep breaths to compose herself. Her nephew need her right now. She would not fail him more than she already had.

Petunia slowly reached out and gently brushed a lock of hair out his face. The small boy flinched awake at the phantom touch and scrambled away from her, hissing in pain as he agitated his injuries. Petunia quickly drew back, not wanting to cause him anymore distress.

"I-I'm sorry, U-Uncle! I didn-t mean t-to oversleep, p-please don't punish m-me," the small raven-haired boy begged, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Shh, child. Vernon is not here. It's alright, you did nothing wrong," Petunia cooed softly.

"A-Aunt Petunia? A-Am I late m-making breakfast? I'll do it right away! Please d-don't get uncle!" He pleaded, watching her fearfully.

"I never thought it was this bad, Harry," she said, remorse welling up inside her.

"Mom, I got the stuff!" Dudley yelled as he thundered down the stairs. Harry winced at the loud noise and pressed himself into a corner, watching his aunt and cousin with wide, terrified eyes. Dudley nearly fell over when he got a look at his cousin for the first time in weeks.

"Mom?" Dudley managed to choke out in horror. He stepped closer and reached a shaking hand into the cupboard to help his smaller cousin.

"P-Plase! Please, n-no. I'll be g-good. Please, don't t-touch me," Harry said through his sobs as he shrank into the corner with his knees pulled up protectively to his chest and his small, frail arms wrapped around them.

"Harry, I am not going to hurt you. We are going to get you out of here. I'll send you to some people who can make things happen just like you." Petunia said to the sobbing child then turned to Dudley. "Dudley, stay here with him. See if you can get him to put some clothes on."

"Okay. Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to go talk to Mrs. Figg next door. She's magical like Harry and will be able to contact someone who can help him." Petunia hurried out the door, praying that this would work.

"Harry?" Dudley called uncertainly. "Mum says you have to get dresses. Can you do that?" Harry nodded slowly and Dudley stepped away from the cupboard and turned around to give his cousin some privacy. Once Harry was done he knocked on the wall to get Dudley's attention. Harry was dressed in Dudley's old clothes, like always, but now they seemed even bigger on his skeletal frame. At that time Petunia came rushing back inside, a man dressed all in black stalking in behind her. Dudley startled at the sight of the stranger and stepped protectively in front of Harry who shrank back from the intimidating man.

"Here he is, Severus. Can you help him?" Petunia asked, wringing her hands worriedly. The man, Severus, sneered down at Dudley, his onyx eyes glittering coolly.

"Other than being overweight I see no problem with the boy," Severus drawled. Dudley glared up at the man.

"I'm not Harry," He snapped, stepping aside so the man could see his cousin, "he is." Severus gasped sharply and whirled around to face Petunia.

"What did you do?" Severus hissed. "He was placed with you for protection. You were meant to be watching over him, raising him as if he was your own son. How could you do this to Lily's child? Your own nephew?" Venom dripped off of every word that Severus spoke, his body thrumming with rage and horror. He had not missed the amount of blood on the boy, nor had he missed the other fluid covering his battered body from where the overly large shirt slipped down his shoulder.

A loud thump came from the cupboard followed by a soft "ow" from Harry. Severus swept closer and knelt down to peer into the small space. He frowned when he did not immediately see Harry.

"Where did he go?" Petunia asked her son who had been watching Harry the whole time. Dudley pointed under the bed. Severus pulled out his wand and vanished the bed and found no one hiding underneath it. His narrowed eyes focused on a floorboard that was slightly out of place and he reached for it, lifting it completely away. He stared down into the 4 foot deep hole and found the young boy curled up tight, his body shaking in fear as he cried silently. Severus stared at the boy for a moment before sighing.

"I apologize for shouting, I did not mean to frighten you. I was upset with your poor excuse of an aunt. Will you come out?" Severus asked calmly. Harry curled up tighter, shaking his head frantically.

"Severus? He doesn't trust men, or anyone really," Petunia informed the wizard. "He likes animals though, perhaps you could bring a dog?"

"No, I have something better," He murmured. "I shall call a house elf. Dobby!" He said forcefully. A moment later a loud crack sounded and a small ugly creature with large flappy ears appeared.

"Master Snape be calling Dobby? What can Dobby being doing for his Master?" Dobby squeaked, his ears flapping slightly as he spoke.

"There is a child in there and we can't get him out. I want you to try but you must be gentle with him. He has been horribly abused so he doesn't trust anyone," Severus ordered. Dobby nodded and stepped into the cupboard. He peered down the hole at Harry, speaking softly for a few minutes before reaching a hand down. A small, pale hand hesitantly took the house elf's and Dobby carefully pulled the shaking boy out of the hole.

Severus stayed crouching down as Dobby led the boy out of the cupboard, still holding his hand. He walked towards Severus and only stopped when Harry began to whimper in fear.

"Is being okay, young master. Master Snape is not being hurting you. You is not being hurting young master?" Dobby asked, turning to Severus.

"Of course not you daft creature," Severus sighed. He stood and gathered Harry's belongings, shrinking them and putting them into his pocket before turning back to the boy. He studied the child for a moment, frowning when he realized there was no way he would be able to travel with Harry.

"Potter, we will be leaving shortly. You will hold onto to Dobby's hand and you will not let go. Understood?" Severus asked briskly. Harry nodded quickly, pressing closer to Dobby as he held the elf's hand tighter. "Apparate him to Malfoy Manor." Dobby nodded and with another loud crack he disappeared. Severus turned to glare at Petunia.

"Do not think you will not be hearing from us again, Petunia. You will face the consequences of what you have done to Lily's child. I will make sure of it," Severus snarled before he apparated, not waiting to hear Petunia's excuses.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Second chapter is here! Thank you for all the favorites and follows, Lovelies. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. There are few changes but nothing to significant so don't worry. Enjoy!

.

.

.

Harry and Dobby landed in Malfoy Manor. Harry was trembling and gasping for air. His vision tunneled as he fell on his bum, his panic attack making him weak and dizzy. The stinging pain of landing on his bottom, sore from his uncle's earlier activities, helped him push back the rising panic. Another loud pop just behind him made Harry scream and try to crawl away.

Severus watched as the child crawled to a corner and curled into himself, staring fearfully out at him. Severus sighed and walked over to Harry, stopping a few feet away and kneeling down. Harry whimpered, his head shaking from side to side slightly.

"What is going on here? Severus, who is that child and why is he in my manor?" Lucius' smooth voice drifted from behind him. Severus stiffened and stood up, turning to face his friend.

"Lucius," Severus greeted the blond man with a nod of his head. "Narcissa. I am sorry for arriving unannounced but there was nowhere else I could think to take him."

"Who is he, Severus?" Narcissa asked coolly, her arm draped through her husbands as they stood side by side. Severus eyed them both for a moment, shifting slightly so that he could stand squarely in front of the cowering boy.

"Harry Potter."

"Potter? In _my_ home? Why would you think it safe for him here?" Lucius asked as he tried to peer around his friend at the small child in the corner. "Why is he on the floor?" Severus turned his head slightly to look at Harry over his shoulder. The boy was watching them fearfully from beside Dobby.

"Potter, stand up," Severus ordered quietly. Harry stood immediately, recognizing an order when he heard one. He bowed his head and folded his hands behind his back submissively, just like his uncle had showed him.

"You have yet to explain yourself, Severus. I suggest you do so, and quickly, before I lose patients with you," Lucius demanded.

"His predicament is self-explanatory, Lucius. You only have to look at him, really look." Lucius narrowed his eyes at his friend as Severus stepped aside, leaving Harry on full display. Narcissa gasped softly, her hands clenching around her husband's arm. Lucius frowned, eyes roaming across the tiny figure, taking note of every bruise and cut. There were bruises all along the boy's arms, the whole left side of his face was one ugly bruise, his eye nearly swollen shut, and there were finger shaped bruises around his throat and what looked to be like a cigar burn on his collar bone.

"Who did this to him?" Narcissa asked.

"His uncle. I have yet to determine if his aunt and cousin abused him in anyway. I did not have the time," Severus answered.

"What do you need? How can we help?" Narcissa asked.

"I want him to stay here. I do not want to take him to Hogwarts until I speak to Dumbledore. He is Draco's age so he will need to stay here for ten days, just until they start at Hogwarts," Severus said.

"Draco is ten, Severus. The boy looks no older than six," Lucius said incredulously.

"Potter is ten as well. He looks younger because of the abuse and neglect. He is malnourished because he was only allowed one meal per week," Severus said, sneering in disgust.

"I see, and we did not make the best first impression, either. We will help you in any way we can, Severus," Lucius told is friend. Severus nodded gratefully and turned to Harry.

"Potter, I need to leave soon. You will stay here with Lucius and Narcissa. You are not to cause trouble. They will not harm you, do you understand?" Severus asked the small boy. Harry nodded obediently. "Do you really?" Harry hesitated, looking from Severus to the Malfoys and back. He shook his head.

"Please, don't go," he whispered to Severus, biting his lip as he cringed slightly, awaiting a blow for his impudence. Severus watched the child before sighing and turning Narcissa.

"It's alright, Severus. I can take him up and start healing what I can and get him changed out of those rags. I'll get some of Draco's older clothes for him, those should fit," Narcissa offered as she stepped towards Harry, holding out a hand for him to take. Harry whimpered and stepped back.

"P-Please, d-don't. I'll be g-good! I-I promise!" Harry sobbed. Narcissa backed away quickly, not wanting to distress him any farther.

"He trusts no one at the moment. I doubt he will for a long time. Dobby, take Harry for Mrs. Malfoy," Severus ordered.

"Take him up to the sixth bedroom on the fourth floor, right across from Draco. Do nothing else, just stay with him until I get there," Narcissa directed. Dobby bowed once before grabbing Harry's hand and disappearing with a loud pop.

.

.

Harry landed better this time around, only stumbling slightly when they appeared in a different room. Dobby led him to the large bed and helped Harry ease his battered boy onto the soft mattress.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry whispered, squeezing the elf's hand gently.

"Dobby is happy to be helping young master. Younger master does not need to be thanking Dobby," Dobby squeaked. Harry smiled softly, slowly relaxing into the comfortable bed. His eyes were just drifting shut when the door opened. Harry jumped off the bed and fell to his knees, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry I was on the bed! I know I'm not allowed on the furniture. I'm really sorry, Sir," Harry apologized immediately, peeking up at Severus through his bangs. Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise but otherwise didn't speak. Narcissa stepped forward and Harry's eyes snapped towards her.

"We just want to look at your wounds, darling. Will you let us help you undress so that we may see them?" Narcissa asked. Harry paled instantly and began shaking his head as he scrambled back and bumped into the bed.

"N-No! P-Please, I'm s-sorry! I won't do i-it again! I swear!" Harry begged. Narcissa sighed and turned to Severus.

"He won't willingly undress in front of us. I have not told you everything about the abuse he suffered," Severus admitted.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Dursley raped him," Severus said bluntly. Narcissa paled and Lucius looked as if he'd been hexed.

"He _what?_" Lucius snarled.

"Calm yourself, Lucius. You'll frighten him even more," Narcissa hissed, nodding to Harry who had pressed himself into a corner. Lucius sighed and turned back to his wife.

"Severus, you and I will have to undress him. It will be easier for him to trust Narcissa later because she is a women. We'll get him ready and then we'll call you in to heal him," Lucius directed his last words to Narcissa. She nodded, glanced at the boy once more, and left, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Leave, Dobby. He already trusts you somewhat, it will be better if you were not here for this." Dobby nodded and popped away. Severus turned to Harry, arms crossed over his chest.

"Potter, come here," He ordered. Harry tensed as he reluctantly left the safety of his corner and inched his way closer to the two males. "Very good, now take off your clothes and get on the bed." Harry shook his head, his body shaking with silent sobs.

"We won't hurt you. We want to help you but we need you to take your clothes off first," Lucius explained. Harry continued to shake his head as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "He's saying something." The two men watched Harry. His lips were moving and he was whispering something quietly. Severus sighed after a moment.

"He's begging us not to hurt him," he told Lucius who grimaced slightly. "We'll have to force him."

"I know," Lucius said before he stepped forward and grabbed Harry by the arms. Harry immediately began to struggle, screaming and begging not to be hurt. Severus managed to wrestle Harry's shirt off and moved down to his pants. Harry's screams grew louder and Severus tried not to focus on the absolute horror in the boy's voice. At that moment Draco came running in, Narcissa right behind him.

Draco froze when he saw the screaming, crying boy who was covered in bruises and blood. He watched silently as the boy fought against his father and godfather before deciding he'd had enough. Draco stomped towards his godfather and pushed the man's hands away from the boy. He turned to look at his father.

"Let me do it," Draco asked. Lucius stared at his son before nodding once and letting Harry go. Harry collapsed on the floor, his knees curled against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs as he rocked back and forth. Draco turned to the adults still in the room and made a '_go away_' motion. "I can do it by myself." The adults left the room but left the door halfway open so that would be able to see and hear.

Draco turned back to the crying, rocking boy and watched him for a few minutes. He sat cross-legged in front of the smaller boy, his hands folded in his lap.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced himself. Harry ignored him as he continued to choke on his sobs.

"Why are you crying? Don't you want to get out of those disgusting clothes?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head violently.

"I don't want it. I don't want it." Harry mumbled repeatedly, still rocking back and forth.

"You don't want what?" Draco asked.

"A fucking," Harry whispered. Narcissa moaned in horror and Draco turned to frown at the half open door.

"What's that?" Draco asked, turning back to the rocking boy.

"It's not good and it_ hurts_ and I _don't want it!_" Harry cried. Draco eyed the no longer crying boy.

"Where did you get those?" He asked pointing at the bruises covering the boy's face and torso.

"I was bad. My uncle had to punish me for being a freak," Harry sighed as he looked down at his own body.

"Do they hurt?" Harry nodded slightly, peeking glances up at Draco.

"Once, when I was younger, I fell off my broom and got a bruise on my arm. Mother and Father were able to heal it quickly though, so it didn't hurt much. I didn't even cry!" Draco told Harry.

"You didn't get in trouble?" Harry asked incredibly. Draco shook his head.

"They rubbed this cream on it and it was gone a few minutes later." Harry stared at Draco in awe. "Father and Uncle Severus won't hurt you either," Draco said softly. "They want to help you like they helped me but they can't see all of your bruises." Harry tensed and looked down again, shaking his head.

"What if I stay with you? Will you let them help you then?" Draco asked. Harry stared at Draco, his emerald eyes watching the blond warily.

"You promise you'll stay?" Harry asked softly. Draco nodded solemnly. "And you promise they won't hurt me?"

"I promise," Draco nodded.

"_Pinky swear?_" Harry asked, holding out his pinky to Draco. Draco hooked his smallest finger around Harry's and pinky swore.

"Okay," Harry whispered. Draco smiled and clapped his hands.

"Okay. Can you stand up?" He asked as he stood himself. Harry slowly stood up, watching Draco uncertainly. "Will you take your pants off?" Harry trembled.

"Please, don't let them hurt me," Harry whispered.

"I won't. You can trust me," Draco whispered back. Harry nodded and reluctantly removed his pants and underwear. He covered himself with his hands and stared at the ground. The door creaked slightly as Narcissa came back in.

"Well, done, Draco. You may wait outside now," Narcissa told her son. Draco shook his head and stepped closer to Harry.

"I promised him I'd stay," Draco said. Narcissa looked at the abused boy and the way he was hiding behind Draco and sighed.

"Very well, you may stay," Narcissa allowed. "Harry, can you get on the bed please?" Harry looked to Draco who nodded encouragingly before he climbed onto the bed. Harry closed his eyes tightly as Narcissa began to touch him. Draco climbed onto the bed with Harry and held his hand tightly while he was being healed. It was an hour later when Narcissa finally stepped back. She had healed all of his physical wounds but the emotional and mental wounds would take more than a bit of magic and some healing salve to fix.

"Thank you, Draco. You were very helpful," Narcissa praised her son. Draco nodded as he looked down at Harry. His eyes were still closed, even though it was obvious from his tense posture that he was not sleeping.

"Come on, dear. We need to let Harry get some rest. You can check on him later. Draco nodded and prepared to climb off the bed when a soft whimper stopped him. Harry was looking up at him pleadingly, tears shimmering in his emerald eyes.

"Please, don't go," Harry begged softly. Draco turned to his mother and shrugged.

"Draco would you mind sharing a room with Harry while he stays here?" Narcissa asked. Draco shook his head.

"I don't mind, Mother."

"Thank you, Draco. Why don't both of you try to get some sleep" Narcissa suggested before she left the room, closing the door silently behind her. She turned to smile at the two men awaiting news.

"I healed his wounds. Draco managed to calm him down significantly. I don't know why but Harry seems to trust Draco a great deal. He didn't want Draco to leave so they're both sleeping. I asked Draco to share a room with Harry and he agreed. We'll have to get some house elves to move another bed in there for Draco and transfer some of his clothes into the closet after dinner," Narcissa said. Lucius nodded.

"At least he trust someone, even if it is only for the moment," Lucius said.

"I must go. I will try to be back this evening. If I am not you can expect me to arrive in the morning," Severus said before he left, heading to the fireplace so that he could floo to Hogwarts. He had a certain Headmaster to speak to.

.

.

.

Sooooo…remember what I said about changes? And how there were hardly any? Well apparently my brain had different ideas because this happened. Sorry about that! It seems there will be quite a few things added. I guess that's okay, thought because I wanted to give more details about Harry's time with the Malfoy's and Severus, and his growing friendship with Draco. Read and Review, please! I won't know if you like it if you don't tell me. Unfortunately, I am not one of those who can read minds over great distances. Thank you for your time and support, Lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

Draco turned to Harry after his mother left the room. Harry had clenched his eyes shut again and his hands were tightly fisted in the bed sheets. His whole body trembled but Draco didn't think it was from being cold. He stepped closer to the bed and touched the back of Harry's fist. Harry flinched and whimpered softly, teas spilling down his cheeks. Draco pulled his hand back with a frustrated huff.

"Do you have any clothes with you? Some that actually fit?" Draco asked. Harry didn't answer him and Draco wondered if the boy had even heard him speak. Draco tapped Harry's cheek lightly and startled emerald eyes flew open. "I asked if you brought any acceptable clothes with you." Harry shook his head and Draco nodded.

"That's fine. You can borrow some of my old clothes. I'm sure we could find some that fit," Draco mused as he mentally sized Harry up. "Well, come on, then. I'm not going to do everything for you. You'll have to pick them out and put them on for yourself." Harry carefully slid off the bed, gasping in surprise when his body didn't flare up with pain. He smiled at Draco.

"I don't hurt anymore," he whispered in awe.

"I told you my parents would heal you. You don't have to be afraid of them," Draco reassured the smaller boy. Harry looked at him skeptically but nodded anyway. "We'll have to cross the hall to my room to get you some clothes. I don't have any in here because this room is for guests."

"Um, sir? I-I'm…Do I have to go out there naked?" Harry asked quietly. Draco frowned at him.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked instead of answering him. Harry tilted his head in questioningly. "Call me 'sir'," Draco clarified.

"Why wouldn't I? Aren't you my new masters?" Harry asked in confusion.

"No!" Draco practically shouted. "And you don't have to go naked, either." Draco pulled the comforter of the bed and wrapped it around Harry's skinny shoulders. "There, now let's go." Draco led Harry across the hall to his room, pushing the doors open and letting Harry walk through first.

"Wow," Harry breathed as he studied the large room filled with toys and pictures. "Your room is way better than Dudley's. And you have more toys. Dudley would always break his and Aunt Petunia would put them in his second bedroom to make room for new ones." Draco frowned.

"Second bedroom? Why does he need two? Didn't you have your own room?" Draco asked. Harry turned to look at him with a scandalized expression.

"Of course not? Freaks don't need nice things like rooms. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. Dudley needed the extra room. He's Normal so it's okay," Harry placated the affronted blond.

"You slept in a cupboard?" Draco demanded angrily. Harry bit his lip and wrapped the blanket tighter around his body.

"It wasn't a very good cupboard, sir. I wasn't a burden. I won't be any trouble here, either. I don't even really need clothes. My uncle always says that whores don't need clothes." Draco was speechless. Everything that Harry was saying was wrong and awful and he felt a fierce need to protect this boy rise up in his chest, nearly choking him with its intensity.

"Harry, nothing like what happened to you before is ever going to happen to you again. I won't let it. I'll protect you, okay?" Draco promised softly. Harry smiled and nodded. Draco didn't believe that Harry believed him so he would have to show the younger boy through his actions that he was serious.

"Good, enough talking. Let's find you some clothes." Draco showed Harry his closet and all of the clothes hidden within. "Pick anything you like." Harry looked at him uncertainly and Draco smiled encouragingly. Harry took a deep breath to steady his nervous and shakily reached for a shirt.

.

.

.

Narcissa and Lucius had returned to their own rooms and sat quietly, side by side, on the bed. They were in slight shock over what had occurred in the past few hours and both were trying to come to terms with the awful situation.

"Lucius," Narcissa said softly. Lucius took her hand gently in his.

"I know, Cissa."

"We can't ever let him go back there," Narcissa stated firmly.

"They are his legal guardians. If we want him to stay safe you know what we will have to do." Lucius turned to look at her. They locked eyes, having a whole conversation silently before they both smiled.

"We were thinking about doing it anyway." Narcissa pointed out.

"And we already tried on our own." Lucius added with a nodded.

"This has just sped up the process," Narcissa decided.

"He's already taken such a liking to Draco. It would be a shame to separate them," Lucius smirked.

"We are in agreement?" Narcissa asked. Lucius nodded.

"We are." He declared.

"Then let's get started. We haven't any time to waste," Narcissa said, standing up and smoothing out her robes.

"Of course, darling. I'll have to go get the papers from the Ministry. I'll also have to gain some supporters. Merlin knows people will be in an uproar when they find out what we're doing," Lucius sighed. Narcissa rubbed his chest comfortingly.

"We can't let anyone take him away," Narcissa whispered.

"No one will take him from us unless he wants to leave," Lucius promised. He kissed her lightly and left. Narcissa took a deep breath and went to check on her son and their guest.

.

.

.

Severus stepped out of the fireplace in his quarters at Hogwarts. He brushed the ash off of his cloak and stalked out of his quarters, prepared to give Dumbledore a thorough scolding. He scowled to himself when he reached the griffin statue guarding the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice wands," he sneered and the griffin leapt to the side. He climbed the stairs and knocked once on the office door before shoving it open.

"Ahh, Severus. To what do I owe this pleasant meeting?" Dumbledore asked as he looked up from a stack of parchment on his desk.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Severus snarled.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, my boy," Dumbledore said softly, folding his hands in his lap as he looked at Severus over his glasses.

"Potter," Severus hissed. "Do you know what you've subjected him to? The horrors he's had to face?" Severus asked softly, disgust and fury tainting his every word. Dumbledore frowned in confusion, his blue eyes twinkling worriedly.

"What do you mean, Severus? He is safe at his aunt's house. The blood wards will ensure that he us protected."

"Did you even check on him after you left him there?"

"I did not have the time. I had Arabella Figg keep an eye on him. She was to report any suspicious behavior," Dumbledore admitted.

"Then she did a dismal job," Severus sighed as he sat heavily in one of the chairs across from Dumbledore.

"What has happened? Has someone broken through the wards? Is Harry hurt? How did you come by such information, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Petunia Dursley," Severus sneered. "She had Arabella floo call me, asking me to come over because she feared her husband had finally killed him." Dumbledore stiffened, his usually warm blue eyes going hard and cold.

"Tell me everything, Severus," Dumbledore ordered. Severus nodded and began talking. Telling Dumbledore about how he had found Harry and about the physical and sexual abuse. He told Dumbledore about taking him to the Malfoy's where he was healed and currently supposed to be resting.

"He seems oddly attached to Draco, most likely because he is also a child and thus is more safe to be around," Severus finished a while later. Dumbledore slumped back in his chair his face an ashen grey.

"What have I done?" He breathed in horror. He locked eyes with Severus, staring at him beseechingly. "I did not know, Severus. If I had had any idea of what was going on I would have removed him immediately."

"I know, Albus. You cannot change what happened but you can make sure it never happens again."

"Of course, of course. I'll need to make sure that he will never have to go back. I also have to find somewhere safe for him to stay. He can't be given to just anyone," Dumbledore stood and paced as he mumbled to himself.

"Perhaps he can continue to stay with the Malfoy's? Lucius was a spy much like myself. He is trustworthy and willing to take Potter in. Besides, I fear Potters reaction if he was placed with someone unfamiliar. He trusts no one, Albus." Dumbledore frowned at him for a moment before nodding, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"It will have to be a permanent situation. They will most likely have to adopt him so that the Ministry can not take him away. Are they prepared for that type of commitment?" Severus nodded once.

"They are incredibly soft when it comes to children in need. I daresay Narcissa would throw a fit if you planned to put Potter elsewhere," Severus said. Dumbledore chuckled, eye twinkling merrily once more.

"May I see him? Is he well enough?"

"He has been healed satisfactorily. He will have some lingering aches and some of the bruises and cuts were too deep to heal completely, but he is well enough. I am not sure that he would take kindly to any strangers. He is fearful of all adults and seems to despise being touched at all."

"Then I will not touch him. I just want to apologize and see to his health." Severus nodded once.

"He might be resting. We had some trouble getting him to accept our help. If he is awake you shall be permitted to see him."

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said softly.

"You are welcome," Severus said just as softly.

.

.

.

Harry bit his lip as he and Draco stared at his outfit in the mirror. Harry had picked out a green sweater, a pair of black slacks, and socks.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked softly. Draco nodded, a small smile beginning to curl his lips. "You don't mind me wearing your clothes? Dudley didn't like to share because I'm a freak. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"You are not a freak and I am not Dudley." Draco frowned at Harry in the mirror and the younger boy ducked his head shyly.

"I-If you're sure you don't mind…" Harry trailed off hesitantly. Draco sighed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, ignoring the flinch that it caused, and turned Harry to face him.

"Harry, I don't know what those muggles told you to make you think of yourself like this but I want you to stop. You aren't a burden r a freak or whatever else they called you. You are just a little boy, like me. I don't mind giving you some of my clothes to wear, okay? You can wear whatever you like." Draco looked Harry up and down, a strange feeling of satisfaction rolling through him. "In fact, I quite like seeing you wearing my clothes." Harry blushed prettily and Draco smiled at him.

"Now, come along. We must show mother and father. Those are some of my smallest clothes and they're still bit big on you. Mother will want to take you shopping for all sorts of things," Draco told Harry as he grabbed his hand and led him out of his bedroom. Harry followed timidly behind him and found himself smiling at the older boys enthusiasm.

Draco led him down some stairs, back to the room that Harry had appeared in when he had first arrived. Draco looked around, frowning when he realized no one was there.

"Dobby!" He called loudly. Dobby appeared with a loud 'pop' causing Harry to jump and scream in fright. Dobby watched wide eyed as Harry fell to his knees, apologies spilling frantically from his lips. Draco stared in muted horror, unsure of what to do. The sound of the floo caught Draco's attention and he looked at the emerald flames as his godfather stepped out of the fireplace.

"Uncle Severus! I don't know what to do!" Draco admitted as he turned back to Harry, worry clear on his face. Severus took in the scene and sighed as the Dumbledore stepped out of the floo behind him.

"I thought I told you to wait, Albus," Severus grumbled. Albus dusted his robes off and smiled.

"You were taking far too long, my boy. Now, what's going on here?" Dumbledore asked. He peered around Severus and his smile dropped as he saw Harry panicking. "Oh, dear."

"Potter, what is the meaning of all this noise?" Severus asked as he strolled over to the quivering child on the floor. Harry's head snapped up at the silky voice and he flinched harshly before looking back at the floor.

"Sorry, Sir. I won't be loud again, Sir. I'll take my punishment quietly," Harry whispered, tears still spilling down his cheeks. Draco looked up at Severus fearfully, stepping in front of Harry protectively.

"You aren't going to punish him, are you? He didn't do anything wrong! Dobby scared him and he screamed, that's all. I won't let you hurt him!" Draco said vehemently. Severus raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"Is that so?" He asked. Draco nodded firmly. "Well, then. I guess that's settled. Potter, stand up. You are not a doormat to be laid out on the floor. Cease your unnecessary crying and wipe your face." Harry stared up at Severus uncertainly.

"Y-You aren't going to p-punish me?" Harry stuttered.

"No. As long as you do as you are told and you follow our rules you shall not be harmed," Severus said. Harry blinked up at him in surprise and let Draco help him up.

"Oh," Harry breathed, his bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes filled with fresh tears. Severus frowned at him and reached into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief.

"Wipe your face, you look appalling," Severus snapped. Harry giggled slightly as he took the offered cloth and wiped his face clean of tears.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry whispered.

"You are welcome, Potter." Severus replied. "Draco, where are your parents?"

"I don't know. Harry and I came down to show them the clothes he picked out but they weren't here," Draco explained, eyeing up the newcomer now that Harry had calmed down. "Who is this?" Severus turned to Dobby who was standing silently by. "Go inform Narcissa and Lucius that we are here and require their presence." Dobby nodded and popped away to do as he was ordered.

"Albus, this is my godson, Draco." Severus nodded towards the blond. Dumbledore beamed and held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Draco." Draco shook his hand, still eyeing him uncertainly.

"And this is Harry Potter." Albus turned to Harry who shrank away from his gaze, hiding himself behind Draco's slightly larger frame.

"Hello, Harry," Albus said softly.

" 'Lo," Harry mumbled into Draco's back.

"Potter, don't be rude. Address him properly," Severus snapped. Harry flinched but moved from behind Draco. He folded his hands behind his back and bowed his head.

"Hello, Sir," Harry murmured.

"How are you doing today?" Albus asked gently. Harry shrugged and bit his lip. Severus cleared his throat and Harry gazed up at his stern expression before taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine, Sir," He said softly. Albus looked at Severus who rolled his eyes.

"The boy's been abused his whole life, Albus. He isn't going to be perfectly normal after one day away from his abusive relatives. It'll take months, maybe years before he begins to act like a normal child," Severus said bluntly. Harry flinched at the words and Draco glared at Severus as he wrapped an arm around Harry's skinny shoulders.

The door to the receiving room opened and Narcissa walked in. She raised an eyebrow when she saw her son wrapped around Harry protectively. She turned to Severus and blinked in surprise when she saw Dumbledore beside him. She narrowed her eyes at Severus who stared calmly back at her.

"Why don't we all sit down," she suggested, gesturing to the comfortable sofas nearby. Dumbledore sat next to Severus, Narcissa sat in an armchair by herself, leaving the other loveseat open for Draco and Harry. Draco sat down on the soft cushion of the sofa and Harry settled down by his feet on the floor. Draco frowned down at the shaggy black hair.

"Harry, there's enough room for you up here," Draco offered, patting the seat beside him. Harry looked up at Draco in confusion.

"Freaks aren't allowed on the good furniture, Draco," Harry said slowly as if Draco should already know this. Draco clenched his hands in frustration before sighing.

"Fine," he sighed. Draco slipped off of the sofa and settled down on the floor beside Harry, his nose wrinkling slightly in discomfort. Harry gaped at him, shaking his head frantically.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed, shooting glances at the adults who watched the two boys carefully.

"If you're sitting on the floor so am I." Draco shrugged.

"But you're allowed to sit on the sofa, Draco. You aren't a freak like me," Harry told Draco matter-of-factly.

"You aren't a freak either," Draco said firmly. Harry continued to stare at Draco, this time in awe. Narcissa cleared her throat gently to catch everyone's attention.

"What brings you back so soon, Severus?" Narcissa asked, glancing over at Dumbledore while she spoke.

"Albus wished to see Harry. He was meant to wait until I had talked to you but it seems he is incapable of following simple instructions," Severus sneered at the older man. Dumbledore smiled happily.

"I apologize for coming over unannounced, Mrs. Malfoy, but I couldn't wait a moment longer to see young Harry. I had been hoping to apologize to him," Albus admitted, turning to look at Harry. Harry frowned in confusion.

"I am so very sorry, Harry. I always thought I was doing what was best to keep you safe. I never imagined that any of this could happen to you," Albus said sincerely.

"D-Do I know you?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"You wouldn't remember me. I knew you when you were a baby. Your parents were very dear friends of mine." Harry's eyes widened and he leaned towards Dumbledore excitedly.

"You knew my parents? What were they're names?" Harry asked desperately.

"You're despicable aunt never told you their names?" Severus asked in astonishment.

"Please, Sir. I'll do anything you want. Just tell me who they are. I'll do anything," Harry promised. Albus sighed, remorse growing in his heart.

"Your father's name was James Potter. Your mother was Lily Evans before she got married and took James' last name," Dumbledore told Harry. Harry grinned happily.

"James and Lily," he whispered to himself, repeating the words over and over again as if they were a prayer.

"Why do you want to apologize to him?" Draco suddenly asked. Harry looked up questioningly at Dumbledore, wondering the same thing. No one had ever apologized to him before.

"It is my fault that you had to endure such horrors in that house, Harry, and for that I can never forgive myself," Albus answered truthfully.

W-What do you mean? Aunt Petunia said I was left on their doorstep like an unwanted dog," Harry said.

"Not unwanted, Harry. They were wrong in treating you like they did. They were meant to love you and keep you safe. When I left you with them I was sure they would raise you like you were their own son," Albus sighed.

"You…you left me with them? W-Why would you d-do that? W-What did I-I d-do?" Harry gasped, tears starting to well up again.

"Harry, you must believe me. I had no idea they would treat you so badly-"

"How could you just leave me there? Do you know what they did to me? What they made me do? Why did you leave me?" Harry shouted. His breath caught in his throat and he gasped, trying to draw in air. Draco turned to him, grasping his shoulders to gain his attention.

"Harry, calm down. You have to calm down," Draco ordered.

"H-How could…me there…hurt!" Harry gasped out, glaring accusingly at Dumbledore as he tried to draw air into his lungs.

"I know. Harry, I know you're angry, so am I, but you have to calm down and breath. Okay?" Draco said, shaking Harry slightly.

"Can't…can't," Harry panted, shaking his head as he reached up to claw at his throat. Severus knelt down beside the boys, swiftly knocking Draco's hands away. He picked Harry up and sat him on the sofa. He spread Harry's legs, ignoring Harry's distressed cry, and forced his head down between his knees.

"Breath, idiot boy. You are having a panic attack. Calm down and breathe," Severus ordered. Harry tried but he was too stressed from the entire situation and this was just one thing too much for him to handle and Harry passed out into Severus' arms. Dumbledore and Narcissa watched all of this sadly, worried about the small black-haired boy that had so quickly captured their hearts,

"Perhaps it would be better if you came back at a later date. He needs time to process all of this information," Narcissa said softly, staring at Dumbledore coolly.

"Of course. I never meant to cause him such distress," Albus said sadly.

"You never mean to cause him any harm and yet that is all you seem to do," Narcissa snapped, momentarily losing control of her emotions. Dumbledore flinched and nodded at the harsh reprimand.

"I am truly sorry. I shall see myself out." Albus left through the floo, leaving Narcissa and Draco to watch an uncomfortable Severus cradle Harry in his arms."

"We can put him in my room," Draco offered and led the way, not waiting for an affirmation. He didn't want Harry anywhere else. Severus carried the sleeping child up the stairs and into Draco's room where he gently deposited him on Draco's bed. Draco promptly climbed in beside the younger male and pulled covers over their bodies.

"I will watch over him," Draco announced.

"You seem very attached to Harry," Narcissa observed. Draco frowned as he stared down at Harry's sleeping face.

"I know but I don't know why. I just want him to like me and I don't want him to be hurt ever again," Draco murmured. Narcissa and Severus shared a knowing look before they left the boys alone. Draco curled himself around Harry protectively, burying his face in soft black hair as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
